


Straddled

by ladylibido



Series: Enemies with Benefits [2]
Category: Original Work, exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Chair Sex, F/M, Robophilia, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylibido/pseuds/ladylibido
Summary: A short, 599 word vignette involving my character Ketna and GildedAshes’ character Xerxes. A scene I had in my head that I wanted to jot down.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Enemies with Benefits [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891759
Kudos: 3





	Straddled

"You want it so bad, why don'tcha put it in yourself."

Xerxes gestured to his lap, his erect dick on full display.

"I could do that."

Ketna straddled his lap, and ground her pelvis against his, sliding his shaft between her lips. Slipping her hand between them, she guided his dick to an angle she could take with her palm while parting her lips with her fingers, easing herself down on him without much difficulty. Xerxes groaned audibly with the penetration, but didn't move to put his hands on her. Instead he moved one hand up, tucking it behind his head while gesturing with the other.

"You want it y'gonna have to work for it, sweetheart."

"I'm getting to that."

Ketna shifted her position, leaning back with her hands supporting herself against Xerxes' thighs. The chair he sat in had enough open space under the armrests, she was able to fit her legs through and wrap them around to the back. Upon doing so, she used the leverage with her legs to pull herself in hard against Xerxes' pelvis.

Xerxes sucked in a breath with a favorable groan. "Oh I like where yer goin' with this."

"Good."

Ketna tilted her hips back, pushing herself up just enough before pulling herself down hard with her legs, hilting him inside her again. She repeated this motion a few times before getting herself into a rhythm. Xerxes kept his hands away, letting Ketna do the work, watching her hips and the way his dick sank into her each time she moved.

With the rhythm settled, Ketna picked up the pace, getting more aggressive with every thrust back down unto Xerxes' hips. In an effort to change things up, she began clamping down on Xerxes' dick internally every time she pulled back. He didn't say anything, at least not anything discernible beyond grunting, but seeing both his arms return to the arm rests to claw into them said enough.

It was clear enough Xerxes was enjoying it but for her this was nothing more than a tease. Keeping up this level of control meant that she wasn't going to be getting off but she already knew that was it was going to be that way the moment she was told to do it herself. At least she could get him off quickly and take care of herself on her own time if she wanted. She kept her internal clenching up both on the up and downward thrusts, after a few more aggressive slams that seemed to be enough to set him over.

Her motions were stopped abruptly by Xerxes' hands snapping up from the arm rests to clench to her hips. Claws dug into the protective plating as he held her fast to him trying to keep himself as deep in her as he could while he came. Ketna waited for him to stop twitching inside her only to squeeze against his dick again to which he lurched, in response, sucking a breath between his teeth before muttering.

"Fuuck"

With that response, Ketna pushed herself off him completely, pulling her legs out from behind the chair and repositioning herself such that she straddled one of his thighs. She wasn't discreet about the way she made use of Xerxes' pant leg to soak up the cum he had left, but if he noticed, he didn't complain. Instead he roused with a deep breath, raising a hand tilting his head to the side to rest against it.

"The offer t'work for me still stands. Could get ya' a good position, under my desk."

"Yeah, no."


End file.
